religionwikiaorg_nl-20200214-history
Ferdinando Paër
thumb|right|250px|Ferdinando Paër Ferdinando Francesco Paër Delpech (Parma, 1 juli 1771 – Parijs, 3 mei 1839) was een Italiaans componist, muziektheoreticus, muziekpedagoog en dirigent. Levensloop Paër's vader was trompettist in de garde van de hertog van Parma en speelde ook in de kerk en bij feestelijke gelegenheden aan het hof. Ferdinando Francesco Paër studeerde bij Francesco Fortunati en muziektheorie bij de violist Gaspare Ghiretti, een afgestudeerde van het Conservatorio della Pietà dei Turchini, een van de vier voorlopers van het Conservatorio di San Pietro a Majella di Napoli te Napels. Zijn eerste Italiaanse opera Orphée et Euridice ging nog 1791 te Parma in première. In hetzelfde jaar werd hij theater-kapelmeester in Venetië. Te Venetië werd zijn opera Circe in 1792 het eerst uitgevoerd. Al spoedig volgden andere opera's en hij werd bekend ook buiten Italië. In 1797 vertrok hij naar Wenen, waar hij artistiek directeur van het Theater am Kärntnertor werd. Ook zijn toekomstige vrouw, de zangeres Francesca Riccardi had aldaar een engagement. In deze functie verbleef Paër tot 1801 en aan het theater gingen verschillende nieuwe opera's in première (Il fanatico in berlina (1797), Camilla (1799), Achille (1801)). Van 1802 tot 1806 was hij kapelmeester aan het hoftheater te Dresden; zijn echtgenote werd zangeres aan dit theater. Aldaar gingen de opera's I fuorusciti (1802), Sargino ossia L'allievo dell'amore (1803) en Leonora ossia L'amor conjugale (1804) in première. In 1804 werd hij door koning Frederik August I van Saksen benoemd tot hofkapelmeester voor het leven. Toen Napoleon Bonaparte in 1807 in Dresden was, nam hij Paër met naar Warschau en later naar Parijs, waar hij een jaarsalaris van 28.000 Franse Franc ontving. In 1812 werd hij de opvolger van Gaspare Spontini als kapelmeester aan het Théâtre Italien. In deze functie bleef hij tot 1827. Vanaf 1831 was hij lid van de Académie française. In 1832 werd hij kapelmeester van de Koninklijke muziekkapel aldaar. Paër was onder andere leraar van Franz Liszt te Parijs, die hem ook bij de verbetering en orkestratie van zijn in 1824-1825 gecomponeerde opera Don Sanche ou le Château d´Amour hulp verleende. Paër schreef als componist meer dan 40 opera's, waarmee hij in zijn leeftijd veel succes had, maar die na zijn overleden meestal in vergetelheid raakten. Verder schreef hij werken voor harmonieorkest, oratoria, cantates, zangstukken en pianowerken. Composities Werken voor orkest * Sinfonia baccante * Vive Henry IV, variaties Werken voor harmonieorkest * 1810 Vier Grote Militaire Marsen, voor het huwelijk van Napoleon Bonaparte met Marie Louise van Oostenrijk op 1 april 1810 en uitgevoerd terwijl het paar langs de galerijen van het Louvre liep Missen, oratoria, cantates en gewijde muziek * 1791 Credo * 1791 Chirie e Gloria * Beati omnes - salmo 127, concertato voor 4 vocale solisten en instrumenten * Cantata pel giorno natalizio, voor solisten, gemengd koor en piano * Cantata pour la fête du sacre S.M. le roi de France * Cantate pueri, voor 4 vocale solisten * Cantata senza titolo, voor 3 solisten, gemengd koor en orkest * Das heilige Grab * Il santo sepolcro, oratorium * Il trionfo della chiesa cattolica, oratorium * La passione di Cristo, oratorium * Laudate pueri, voor 3 vocale solisten en instrumenten * Nisi Dominus, voor 3 vocale solisten * Per la festività del santo Natale * Quoniam tu solus sanctus, voor bas en orkest * Sequenza di S. Domenico, voor 3 vocale solisten * Tantum ergo, voor bas, gemengd koor en orkest Muziektheater Opera's Operettes Werken voor koren * La lanterna magica, voor gemengd koor en orkest Vocale muziek * Adieux de la Société de Vienne, voor sopraan, gemengd koor en piano * L'amor timido, voor sopraan en piano * L'apoteosi, voor zangstem en orkest * Eloisa e Abelardo, voor 2 zang solisten, gemengd koor en piano * Europa in Creta, voor zangstem en piano * Il più bel giorno di festa, voor 4 solisten, gemengd koor en orkest * La gloria al massimo degli eroi, voor zangstem, harp en piano * La gloria coronante un eroe, voor zangstem, harp en piano * La conversazione filarmonica, voor 4 solisten, gemengd koor en orkest * Romanza per la nascita del re di Roma Bibliografie * Francis Pieters: Harmoniemuziek voor de ingrijpende hervormingen van Sax (2) - Het repertoire tijdens het Keizerrijk en de Restauratie, in: FEDEKAMNIEUWS - Tweemaandelijks orgaan van de Fedekam Vlaanderen, 27e jaargang, Nr. 1, februari 1982, pp. 23-25 * Jean Grundy Fanelli: A chronology of operas, oratorios, operettas, cantatas and misellaneous stage works with music performed in Pistoia 1606-1943, Bologna: Edizioni Pendragon, 1998, 301 p., ISBN 978-88-86366-58-8 * Gaspare nello Vetro: Teatro Reinach 1871-1944 : gli spettacoli musicali opere concerti operette, in: Nomi Citati Nella Cronologia, Parma: Comune di Parma - Archivo storico Teatro Regio, 1995, 653 p. * Alfredo Grandini: Cronache musicali del teatro Petrarca di Arezzo - Il primo cinquantennio (1833-1882), Firenze: Leo S. Olschki, 1995, 377 p., ISBN 978-88-22-24355-3 * Theodore Fenner: Opera in London : views of the press 1785-1830, Carbondale, Illinois: Southern Illinois University Press, 1994, 788 p., ISBN 978-0-8093-1912-1 * Martial Leroux: Histories musicales des Hauts-de-Seine, 1993, 490 p. * George Martin: Verdi at the Golden Gate : opera and San Francisco in the gold rush years, Berkeley: University of California Press, 1993, 321 p. * Roberto Leydi, Marino Anesa: Dizionario della musica italian per banda - Biografie dei compositori e catalogo delle opere dal 1800 al 1945, 1993, 514 p. * Wolfgang Suppan, Armin Suppan: Das Neue Lexikon des Blasmusikwesens, 4. Auflage, Freiburg-Tiengen, Blasmusikverlag Schulz GmbH, 1994, ISBN 3-923058-07-1 * Paul E. Bierley, William H. Rehrig: The heritage encyclopedia of band music : composers and their music, Westerville, Ohio: Integrity Press, 1991, ISBN 0-918048-08-7 * Michele Girardi, Franco Rossi: Il teatro la Fenici : chronologia degli spettacoli 1792-1936, Venezia: Albrizzi Editore, 1989, 491 p., ISBN 88 7837 007 X * Giuseppe Triggiani, Franco Mannino: Il melodramma nel mondo 1597-1987, Bari: Levante Editori-Bari, 1988, 378 p. * Enrico Stinchelli: I grandi direttori d'orchestra, Rome: Gremese Editore, 1987 * Gino dell'Ira: Indice Dei Nomi della Cronologia Delle Opere Rappresentate Al Teatro Costanti, Ravvivati e Ernesto Rossi, in: I teatri di Pisa (1773-1986), Pisa: Giardini Editori e Stampatori, 1987, 402 p. * Paolo Fabbri, Roberto Verti: Compositori di Opere, Intermezzi, Oratori, Cantate, Serenate, in: Due secoli di teatro per musica a Reggio Emilia., Repertorio cronologico delle opere e dei balli 1645-1857, Reggio Emilia: Edizioni del Teatro Municipale Valli, 1987, 479 p. * Jozef Robijns, Miep Zijlstra: Algemene muziekencyclopedie, Haarlem: De Haan, (1979)-1984, ISBN 978-90-228-4930-9 * Robert Eitner: Biographisch-bibliographisches Quellen-Lexikon der Musiker und Musikgelehrten Christlicher Zeitrechnung bis Mitte des neunzehnten Jahrhunderts, Graz: Akademische Druck- u. Verlaganstalt, 1959 * Franz Fiedler: Handlexikon für Zitherspieler. Biographische Notizen über hervorragende Musiker, Fabrikanten und Verleger auf dem Gebiete der Zither ..., Tölz: 1895 * Leo Benvenuti: Dizionario degli italiani all'estero ..., Firenze: 1890 * Giovanni Masutto: I maestri di musica italiani del secolo XIX. Notizie biografiche ..., 3. ed. corretta ed aumentata., Venezia: 1882 * Oscar Chilesotti: I nostri maestri del passato. Note biografiche sui piu grandi musicisti italiani da Palestrina a Bellini ..., Milano: 1882 * François-Joseph Fétis: Biographie Universelle des Musiciens et bibliographie générale de la musique, Paris: 1881-89, 8 vols. Supplement et complement. 2 vols. ISBN 2-84575-049-8 * Catalogo della collezione d'autografi. Lasciata alla R. Accademia Filarmonica di Bologna dall' accademico ab. dott. Masseangelo Masseangeli ..., Bologna: 1881 * Charles Victoire Alfred Langue onder het pseudoniem: Alfred Dantes: Dictionnaire biographique et bibliographique ... des hommes les plus remarquables dans les lettres, les sciences et les arts, etc ..., Paris: 1875 * Louis Charles Dezobry, Jean Louis Theodore Bachelet: Dictionnaire general de biographie et d'histoire, etc ..., Paris: 1869, 2 vols. * Francesco Regli: Dizionario biografico dei piu celebri poeti ed artisti melodrammatici, tragici e comici, maestri, concertisti, coreografi, mimi, ballerini, scenografi, giornalisti, impresarii ecc. ecc. che fiorirono in Italia dal 1800 al 1860 ..., Torino: 1860 * Johann Christian Ferdinand Hoefer: Nouvelle biographie generale, etc ..., Paris: 1852-66, 46 vols. * Filippo de Boni: Biografa degli artisti ..., Venezia: 1840 * August Schmidt, Bernhard Friedrich Voigt: Neuer Nekrolog der Deutschen ..., 30 Bde., Ilmenau: 1824-56 * Gottfried Johann Dlabacž: Allgemeines historisches Künstler-Lexikon für Böhmen und zum Teil auch für Mähren und Schlesien, 3 Bde. in 1 Band, Prag: 1815, ISBN 978-3-487-05014-0 * Ernst Ludwig Gerber: Neues historisch-biographisches Lexikon der Tonkünstler, welches Nachrichten von dem Leben und den Werken musikalischer Schriftsteller, berühmter Componisten, Sunger, Maister auf Instrumenten, Orgel- und Instrumentenmacher etc. aus allen Nationen enthält ..., 4 vols., Leipzig: 1812-14 * Johann Georg Meusel: Teutsches Künstlerlexikon oder Verzeichniß der jetztlebenden teutschen Künstler. Nebst einem Verzeichniß sehenswürdiger Bibliotheken, Kunst-, Münz- und Naturalienkabinette in Teutschland und in der Schweiz, 3 Bände, 2. umgearbeitete Aufl. Lemgo 1808-14, 1754 S. Externe link * Biografie Categorie:Italiaans componist Categorie:Operacomponist Categorie:Italiaans dirigent Categorie:Componist van de 18e eeuw Categorie:Componist van de 19e eeuw Categorie:Christelijke muziek Categorie:Italiaans muziekpedagoog de:Ferdinando Paër en:Ferdinando Paer es:Ferdinando Paër fr:Ferdinando Paër hu:Ferdinando Paër it:Ferdinando Paër ja:フェルディナンド・パエール ka:ფერდინანდო პაერი sl:Ferdinando Paër sv:Ferdinando Paër